


All That For a Glass of Lemonade

by icelandicc



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Humor, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braig just wanted something to drink. [Happy Braig day, 2/2/15!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That For a Glass of Lemonade

It was hot. Unbearably, insanely, incredibly hot. Granted it was the smack dab middle of summer, Braig had never in his life been as hot as he was now. It was mid-afternoon, and Radiant Garden was buzzing with people (the ones who didn't have air conditioning). Aeleus and Dilan were engaged in some sort of Monopoly rip-off with Ienzo, who was kicking their butts by the way, Even was conducting an experiment on a lemon ice cream bar and strands of Xehanort's hair (don't ask), and the aforementioned Xehanort was busy tending to the flowerbeds in the Outer Gardens.

Braig himself had grown weary of polishing his arrowguns, and without someone constantly telling him what to do like he was used to, Braig was extremely bored. There was no one to bother, so there went Braig's default thing to do when he was bored. There was no Xehanort to smooth talk money off of (plus, Ansem had told him to stop doing that, not that he listened to Ansem anyway). And there were no children's birthday parties to sabotage. Heh, kidding. So to sum it up, there was absolutely nothing for Braig to do. And bad things tended to happen when Braig had nothing to do.

"Might as well grab a drink…" Braig mused.

Pushing his way through crowds of hardly awake people, Braig eventually arrived at a hastily put together lemonade stand. Two kids were sitting behind the counter. One, the redhead, looked excited for some reason; the other looked extremely annoyed, like he'd rather be doing something else.

"Hey kiddos. How much for a glass?" The redhead looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hey! Isa, look! A customer!" The kid elbowed his friend- Isa- in the side. Isa looked at him with a bored expression on his face.

"I can see that Lea." Lea grinned nonetheless and looked back to Braig.

"That'll be 5,000 munny please!" 5,000 munny?! For a glass of lemonade!? Were these kids insane? Braig looked around hopefully for another lemonade stand, and found nothing. And the vending machine happened to be out of order that particular day. And he was so thirsty…

"Fine…" Braig fished the munny out of his pocket, reluctantly handing it over to the (still grinning) Lea. Lea snatched it up quickly, as though Braig might change his mind and try to take it back.

"Sir, we have a rule here that you have to answer a question before you get your drink." So that was why the kid had taken his munny so quickly. Braig groaned.

"Look kiddo, I just want my lemonade okay?"

"Nope!" Lea grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever. What's your stupid question?" Braig asked irritably.

"Why does the sun set red?" It was Isa who spoke. Apparently the questions were his job as Lea didn't react.

"It just does. You don't need to know why." Braig deadpanned. He was fed up with these stupid kids. Isa huffed at Braig's flat tone.

"Light is made up of many different colors, and out of all those, red is the one that travels the farthest." Lea blinked.

"I didn't know that…" He mused. Braig growled.

"Just gimme my lemonade!" Lea looked slightly intimidated by the murderous look on Braig's face, and hastily filled a cup with lemonade. He handed it to a furious Braig.

"There you go sir! Have a nice day!" Lea got up quickly, prodding Isa in the shoulder and urging him to follow. The two kids ran off in the other direction, and Braig drank his lemonade.

* * *

 

"Yes! We did it! We finally have enough munny for those Frisbees!" Lea grinned happily. Isa was happy that Lea was happy, but was still wondering how he got talked into this.

"They're Frisbees Lea. They're not that exciting." Isa mumbled.

"Says you! What do you know about the awesomeness of Frisbees anyway?" Lea chirped mockingly.

Isa smiled.

"We shouldn't have cheated that man Lea. Someday he's gunna get payback 'ya know. He looks like the type to hold a grudge." Lea smirked.

"Like you know. Who cares if that old man wants our heads, I'm getting Frisbees!" Isa laughed. Lea would never change.

* * *

 

"Ugh, those dumb kids. I'll have their heads!" Braig sipped his lemonade angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> For Braig (or Xigbar) day, Feb. 2nd.  
> Also, foreshadowing for Lea's sunset line, and how he got those rad Frisbees, lol.


End file.
